Loki's Lost Scarf
by gisella89
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED, I'VE MADE IT BETTTEEERRR! No one can disagree that Loki's scarf is oh so fabulous so when he finds it missing he must go to Midgard! Short (1 chapter) fic I've been doing small peices of for so long XD Finally it's done! Hints of FandralxSif and stuff inside but not much...


**THIS IS NEW AND IMPROVED, SO MUCH BETTER THEN BEFORE.**

**If you were wondering what "lille dum tilbake knivstikking verdiløs stykke skitt!" means, it means "The little back stabbing worthless piece of dirt!"**

Slight hints of Stony and FandralxSif but not much

**Random facts: Well, in norse mythhology everyone knows Loki has those three kids, but did you know:**

**1\. Fenrir (Loki's wolf baby) swallowed odin**

**2\. Jormungandr (His serpent baby) killed thor**

**3\. Heimdall(r) killed Loki**

**4\. Thor had kids with Sif (say what?!)**

**5\. Odin had two other kids called Hermod the god of strength and Baldur!**

_**Oh norse mythology- who do you tamper with marvel? **_**(JK XD)**

**If you wanna see a derpy bad pic I drew of this (or rather I made this story off what I drew) my Deivientart account is gisella89 and It's called avenderps 1. It's more rubbish than this though.**

* * *

Steve shivered mightily in the winter cold, though he was quite immune, as Tony came over. "Yo, bro" He fist pumped, but steve didn't fist pump back .

"Rejected, cold, bro..." "Im not your _bro_" he said. "True true, then your my BF" "BF? isn't it B-F-F? Not that I want to be your BFF." steve added incredulously "Nope, just BF, take it as a complement, anyways, you look cold!" "D'ya think?" Steve replied "Yeah, and that's why I have a present for you!" "A present?" Steve said hopefully "mmh hmm. Here you go!"

Tony pulled a scarf out of his bag. It was yellowish with a long green stripe down it and little fringes on the ends. It was very fashionable. He handed it to Steve. "Thanks," steve said putting it on and starting to feel a bit less cold. "that's what BF's are for." "It's really warm like really- but It'd be better if you told me what a BF is." "Sorry bro, I won't, but the material's good because it's Loki's."

Steve looked down at his fashionable (and so very fabulous) scarf and shrugged. "It's a little repulsive now, but I'm cold, so it doesn't matter." "I stole it from him." Tony grinned. "Sorry I've gotta say this, but wow, _nice Tony"_

_**IN ASGARD...**_

Loki sat in his armchair at Asgard, legs spread wide apart, reading. Something felt missing... he didn't know what it was... it was chilly outside...

Then it dawned on him, his scarf!

THOR!, he thought angrily, getting up from his chair quickly. He strode over to the stone room where Thor was eating and stared him down. Thor looked up at his brother, a chicken leg stuffed in his mouth. "Bwatha, what bwings ou hewe!" he said, his mouth quite full. "Where is my scarf, brother." Loki said, looking down at the blond in disgust "A don' know wewe it is" Thor shrugged "I dwidn't twake it."

Loki gave Thor his famous evil stare, but Thor just swallowed and laughed. "You don't intimidate me, brother! I truly love you, so I would not take your scarf!" "All your trying to persuade me has gotten on my nerves." Loki said, not truly believing what he down, he knew Thor loved him, but he kept that part of him locked away. "

I didn't take it" Thor insisted **"YES YOU DID!"** Loki shouted. Thor smiled which just infuriated him more.

"I did not, dear brother!" "Fine," Loki said nastily, heading for the door.

"Loki." A woman's voice came. Lady Sif was trying to pass through the door but Loki was blocking her path.

"We heard raised voices" "I didn't..." Fandral muttered in the back. "There were no raised voices. It's a pity all women are that-" "Don't you dare finish that, skimpy," Sif said pinning Loki against the wall and pulling out a small dagger "or-" she made a cutting gesture across her throat. Loki put out his hands in a 'calm down' way and raised his eyebrows. "I suppose I should disappear now" Loki said, tuning into a snake an slithering away. When he was gone Sif took a deep breath.

_"Det lille dum tilbake knivstikking verdiløs stykke skitt..."_ she muttered in norse.

"Sif," Volstagg said "calm down..." "He's a lille dum tilbake knivstikking verdiløs stykke skitt..." "I know, but you need not say it, we all know that already." "Yes-" "Lady Sif" Fandral said calmingly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She let it stay there, and she smiled at him. Their gaze met for a moment, and they just looked at each other, then Hogan waved his hands in between them. "Hello?" He said unsurely as Sif sent a bloodcurdling glare at him. Lady Sif then turned to Thor "We heard raised voices" "Ah, yes, that would be Loki..."

Loki slithered all the way to Heimdall, who looked down at the snake like a statue. Loki transformed back into his humanoid form and stared at Heimdall. "Loki." Heimdall said unfathomably. "Where is my scarf?" Loki asked "Always to the point. Well, it's quite a nice scarf" Heimdall taunted in his deep voice, staring off into space. "It has some nice patterning, with the green stripe-" "Heimdall!" Loki hissed menacingly "yes yes, ok, wait. I don't need to tell you, because I have no pledge to serve you, boy." "I am not a boy" Loki protested furiously "Compared to me, you are but a child,"

"I am not a child."

Loki was in a bad temper.

**That scarf was designer!**

After some persuading, and a Long talk, Heimdall decided to give Loki a hint. An easy one a that.

"You search for your scarf, far and wide, to get it you remain so snide, but despite your bitterness I will tell, a riddle that won't require you to dwell. Your scarf is placed somewhere behind a door on a common realm you have been before. Someone you have met has what you seek, someone patriotic, some might say he's ... antique. He has cold hands, in a figure of speech, and the scarf is not guarded, so you'll be able to reach. Do you find that clear enough? You're smart and clever so this must not be tough."

(You got it? Probably)

"I've got it," He said "I got it at _common realm, _so, Rodgers has it?" "You are correct, but I will not permit you to travel to Midgard unaccompanied. "You'd be idiotic to do so" "And I'm not. I shall place precautions on you and send your brother with you. I will have two eyes on you, remember that." "Why must you send Thor?" "Would you rather Odin? or Si-" "I would not." Loki shuddered "Go get Thor then, he may at least allow you a bit of leeway" Heimdall said "You cannot boss me around like you did when I was little." Loki said. He was having a bad day.

"Surely you can use some of your hidden passages?" Heimdall asked "They are... unusable at the moment..." Loki said quietly "Go get Thor then" "Fine, I will get Thor."

Half an hour later Loki returned to Heimdall with Thor.

Thor put his arms behind his back and said "Hello Heimdall! We are ready!"

"That is not Thor" Heimdall said raising his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Loki asked and Thor looked slightly offended "I am certainly Thor! How dare you question futur-" "Thor does not put his arms behind his back like that. "And how would you know that?" Loki asked sceptically "Enough with your illusions, Loki" Heimdall said, pointing his staff at Thor. Thor materialized and Loki was left alone. "It was worth a try" Loki shrugged.

**_LATER..._**

The real Thor and Loki landed in Midgard. New york. Stark tower. Loki had so many enchantments on him he was nearly radiating. It almost hurt Thor to be around him. Tony rounded a corner and saw the two gods.

"Thor!" He screamed. He dropped the coffee he was holding (ANOTHER!) and opened his mouth wide.

"What was that?" Bruce's voice came from downstairs. "Uh, nothing!" Tony shouted, assureing his friend.

"Ah, so the other **'Avengers'** are here?" Thor asked "Ye-yeah... So why did you bring... **_him_**" Tony asked sourly looking at Loki.

"Exceedingly brilliant to see you too, Tony" Loki grinned "Please Stark, respect my brother, but he brought me here of his own account" "Is he safe?" Stark asked "Can he use powers, can he use that scepter? Why is he glowing? Why is he here?"

"Calm down, I'm entirely safe... Heimdall made sure of that." Loki said calmly, looking at his glowing aura.

"I don't trust you" Tony said simply "I don't like you" Loki said back with a laugh. "Now," Loki said in a serious tone his features deepening creepily. Tony flinched. "I came about my scarf."

Tony's face lightened up and he started to laugh hysterically. "Aha-hahaha-ha!" He gasped. Loki stared unamusedly. "Your scarf!? You came all the way to-" He put on his best Loki accent, which was actually pretty good "_get your scarf_, yeah well, we have it all right." "We? I think you mean Rodgers has it" "Yeah, he has it now but I stole it from you in the first place." Tony addmited, almost proudly "How dare you!" Loki said menacingly. He grabbed Tony by the neck and pinned him against the wall. "This feels familiar-" Tony choked. Thor grabbed onto Loki and pulled him back. "Calm down, brother! Tony is always like this!" "Like thi-!" Tony protested but Loki cut in for him "Must be a joy..."

Loki took a deep breath and his skin was slightly blue for a moment.

Tony's eyes widened "Does that happen often?" "What?' Loki asked cooly "the thing with your skin?" "Yes, I'm afraid so, now where is Rodgers" "Down stairs, and why can't you just make a new scarf?" "That one was designer, it was made by Fulla and completed by the best designer in all the realms!" "Yeah, great- come on"

Tony led them into the elevator. Tony chilled against the wall and Loki stood stalk still but Thor however...

Thor looked absolutely delighted! He pressed most of the buttons before Tony could slightly restrain him. "Thor!" He yelled, as Loki looked on the scene with a grin "Thor! Stop pressing buttons! Seriously, Thor!"

Thor took his hands off and Tony was horrified to see ha had pushed more than half the buttons. "This is going to be a long ride..." He sighed.

The elevator stopped then started, and stopped then started, and stopped then started.

"Why is the ride jerking so frequently?!" Thor boomed angrily "Whoa there big guy- It was your own fault. You see-" he started in a voice that sounded like he was explaining something to a child "every time you press a button it makes the elevator stop."

Thor slumped his shoulders.

The elevator finally stopped at the third floor. "_YES_" Tony sighed. He gestured for them to come out and they did. Right outside the elevator Steve was huddled up wearing Loki's beloved scarf.

Steve's jaw dropped at the gods before him. "Uhhh..." Loki lashed out madly and began clawing at steve

_**"MY SCARF! MY SCARF- I NEED MY SCARF!" **_He screeched.

Tony stared. Thor chuckled "This has happened before, when Mother took away his pony..." "PONY?!" Tony choked as Loki turned around. Steve had a look of sheer terror in his eyes and was scarfless. "What did Thor tell you about Ponys? WHATEVER IT IS IT'S NOT TRUE" "Chill your pants" Tony said, but the stoney (har) look he got from Loki shut him up "Thor said nothing..."

Loki put on his scarf and breathed happily. He hugged it, smiling.

Tony got them out hastily and Steve was scarred for a few hours.


End file.
